


Fieber

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Silke liegt mit Fieber im Bett.





	Fieber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts).



„Geht es dir wirklich ein wenig besser?“ Boernes Hand griff nach ihrer, und er streichelte ihr über die warme, aber mittlerweile nicht mehr glühende Stirn.

„Ja, das sagte ich dir jetzt doch schon bereits zweimal.“ Silke verkniff sich ein breites Grinsen. 

„Gut, aber du bleibst für den Rest des Tages trotzdem noch im Bett liegen, außer wenn du zur Toilette musst. Um alles weitere kümmere ich mich.“

Sie nickte. 

Boerne hob den Zeigefinger. „Solltest du nicht hören, werde ich dich zurück ins Bett tragen und ...“

„Ja doch!“ Auch dieses Thema besprachen sie gerade nicht zum ersten Mal. Und es war schon bestimmt zwei Stunden her, seit sie zuletzt ihr Fieber gemessen hatten, bald ...

Boerne räusperte sich. „Ich messe jetzt noch schnell dein Fieber, dann lasse ich dich erst einmal wieder in Ruhe.“

 

Boerne verließ das Schlafzimmer, aber nicht ohne ihr vorher noch ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange zu drücken.

Silke schloss ihre Augen und lächelte. In spätestens einer halben Stunde würde Boerne ihr Tee und etwas zu essen ans Bett bringen. Sie genoss Boernes Fürsorge, seit sie mit Fieber flachlag, durchaus, aber ein bisschen anstrengend war es zwischendurch zugegebenermaßen schon. Außerdem war Boerne in den vergangenen Tagen höchstens zweimal ein „Alberich“ raus gerutscht, und ein paar wenige drittklassige Zwergenwitze hatte er raus gehauen, die sie teilweise bereits gekannt hatte. Höchste Zeit, dass sie bald wieder auf die Beine kam.


End file.
